poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas
Ben 10’s Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas Plot The story begins with Princess Odette and Prince Derek, on their way to Queen Uberta's castle to celebrate their first Christmas together. Unbeknownst to the both of them, the evil enchanter Rothbart is planning to make his comeback from the dead with the help of an unlucky black cat named Number 9 promising him an extra life. Upon arrival, Derek and Bromley go out to find the royal Christmas tree while Odette has been asked by Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers to come up with a musical number of her own for the Christmas Eve party. While searching for the Royal Christmas Tree, Derek and Bromley are chased by two Ice Leopards that Derek takes down quite easily. After seeing the master hunter kill one of the Ice Leopards, Number 9 almost bails out on Rothbart until he is promised full nine lives. The next day is Ornament Day where the kingdom decorates royal Christmas tree with ornaments that honor the memories of kind and good deeds that have been made by the kingdom throughout the years. When it comes to putting up the royal star it appears missing, so Derek goes down to the cellar to find it where Number 9 lures him to a strange chest with the initial R on it. When Derek opens it and finds nothing inside, he finds the royal star and leaves the cellar. Moments later, Rothbart emerges from the chest as a ghost. Even though he is back, only half of his plan is complete. He now needs to get his physical body back. To do it, Rothbard intends to destroy the Christmas spirit and then finally have his revenge on Derek and Odette. His first strike is on Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers who both start fighting over the Christmas Eve party. Derek and Odette soon find out of Rothbart's return when the chimes make him visible and also hold him. They set up chimes all around the castle, but Rothbart can still destroy the Christmas spirit in the kingdom. People start to act selfish and unkind to one another. Odette tries to brake the spell on Uberta and and Rogers by showing them her musical number for the Christmas Eve party preformed by the orphans (Christmas is the Reason). At first it seemed to work and weaken Rothbart's powers until Uberta and Rogers started fighting over the orphans. Derek and Odette soon realizes that the whole kingdom is now under Rothbart's spell and so they plan a trap for him while Number 9 decides to go on strike. Rothbart meets up with his old hag partner Bridget who offers her to help him carryout the rest of his plans. Odette makes another attempt to brake the spell on Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers by offering gifts and food to the poor. This time, it works and soon the whole kingdom's spirit is back leaving Rothbart nearly powerless. Rothbart finally comes up with one last chance to destroy the Christmas spirit and he sends out Number 9 to steal one of the Christmas lights on the tree. Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob try to stop him, but they are soon captured and locked away in the cellar. Rothbart casts an evil spell on the light bulb which would be able to destroy the Christmas spirit once and for all. But he is later trapped inside a giant chime by Derek, Bromley, and Bridget. Later in the evening is the Christmas Eve party where the kingdom awaits the light up of the royal Christmas tree. Aware of Rothbart's plan, Derek and Odette try to get to the enchanted light bulb before it lights up. However, its too late and when the tree lights up, the enchanted light bulb destroys the tree and ornaments breaking the kingdom's Christmas spirit. With the whole kingdom sad over the loss of their tree, Rothbart shows up no longer a ghost and takes Odette, Thomas and Twilight back to Swan Lake. Upon arrival, Odette is again turned into a swan and trapped inside a cage made of roots. Rothbart casts a spell on the moonlight and when it touches Odette's wings, she will turn into a Christmas ornament forever. Derek, Percy, Skarloey and all the others show up to the rescue and Derek battles Rothbart as he assumes the form of the Great Animal once again. Unfortunately, Derek is easily defeated and so far there is no hope. When Odette starts to sing, Rothbart starts growing weak until he finally goes up in flames. With Rothbart once again defeated, Odette changes back into a princess. But sadly, Derek dies in her arms. Unable to let him go, Odette begins to sing again where the spirit of Christmas revives him and restores the royal Christmas Tree. At the Christmas Eve party, the kingdom puts up a new Christmas ornament on the tree honoring Derek and Odette. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series